


(TTS Podfic) If You Had This Time Again

by saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comic Book Science, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Time Travel, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary - Tony Stark closed his eyes in a wrecked Siberian bunker and woke up on a demolished New York street. Four years earlier.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers podfic [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128082
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	(TTS Podfic) If You Had This Time Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Had This Time Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Follow the link to my google drive to either download or listen.**

[ **If You Had This Time Again** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Be2tGlHKG-Dht7FSaDGDh561gZCY0d9K)

**Thank you dls for the permission to podfic this fantastic story!**


End file.
